Mesmerized: The Eulogy of Dante
by Devilsbliss
Summary: Its always sad to lose a hero. But can anyone account for what would happen if Dante were to die? What would those who care about him most say? How would his enemies? Three-Shot. Complete.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: No ownership to Devil May Cry. This honor belongs to Capcom.**

* * *

**Orinally the villians were featured last but after consideration I decided to move them to 2nd chapter. This story is complete.**

**

* * *

**

**_Mesmerized_**

_The Eulogy of Dante – Part I_

_**Mary (aka Lady):**_

_I was born with a curse. My mother was taking from me by an incomprehensible evil. My father was seduced by selfish intentions and greed. The roles of my ancestors were sabotaged. Pure of heart and free of sin, they could only provide themselves as keys to unleash evil. But my legacy will be different because of him…_

_**Trish (aka Gloria)**_

_My life was of servitude. Willing or unwilling, there was no choice given to me. I don't even belong. I'm just a mere illusion of the past; a substitute. Nothing but a soulless life, lost without direction. My fate was prewritten to end as it began: through pain, torture and agony. Then, he saved me; the human with white hair and blue eyes but a devil with a soul…_

_**Nero & Kyrie**_

_We were kids, playing a game we didn't quite understand. Our families deceived and betrayed us. They held us in a hell masquerading as paradise. They put a face of evil on the definition of goodness, manipulating a community with false hopes and damned religions. But we found our savior. Or rather he found us…_

_**Mary continued…**_

_At first, I didn't see him for who he was rather what he was. Blinded by rage and loss I was driven to kill him and all of those like him. The creatures that my father consumed to become god had also drove his malice to take my mother's life. So my blood became a curse under his name, Mary…_

_**Trish continued…**_

_We met under difficult circumstances. I really didn't even understand the reasons why we were put together but that soon became obvious. More than the guise of a beautiful woman I bore the image of Dante's mother, Eva…_

_**Nero & Kyrie continued…**_

_However, that wasn't our first impression. Originally we saw Dante as a murderer, someone of injustice here to throw our hopes into chaos; a smart-ass know-it-all who just wanted to make my life miserable. Nero… Sorry…_

_**Mary continued…**_

_I was selfish, trying to make this whole thing about me and my dysfunctional family. Yet he managed to take that burden away. He gave me a new life, a new destiny; one with him. Even more, he gave me a new name, Lady…_

_**Trish continued…**_

_Surprisingly, I had known his brother Vergil for awhile. Though under his influence, I was left in the dark until Dante saved me. After I betrayed him, giving him no reason to trust me anyways, he still saved me. And when I asked why…he said I looked like his mother. I could tell then, that he had more than a heart, he had a soul…_

_**Nero & Kyrie continued…**_

_But that was just Dante. Despite his own problems he just wanted to help. And he did. He freed our country from a malignant rule and released us from serving as pawns to an evil dick. I mean dictator. And accepted us into his family like we were already a part of it…_

_**Mary continued…**_

_In the end there's one thing I learned from him that I'll never forget: Devil's do cry…_

_**Trish continued…**_

_He thought me something about myself also: Devils never cry…_

_**Nero continued…**_

_So he's gone now. But the respect I have for him won't allow me to mourn his death, though that won't stop me from honoring his life. After all, even devils may cry…_


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: No ownership to Devil May Cry. This honor belongs to Capcom.**

* * *

_**Mesmerized**_

_The Eulogy of Dante – Part II_

__

**_Jester:_**

_Demons may die and devils may cry/_

_But Dante's the half-breed who will never fly/_

_Abandoned by his father, they've taken his mother/_

_And made a demented soul out of his brother/_

_So now, mourn his friends; to speak for the dead/_

_Cause our favorite devil hunter is finally amongst the dead/_

_Wait, I said dead twice. ***dark laughter***_

_Ding dong, the son is dead/_

_They cut him open and chopped off his head/_

_Ding dong, the son of Sparda is dead… ***dark continuous laughter*…**_

**_Mundus (aka The Prince of Darkness):_**

_It's so hard to speak to dead Dante, though you already know that. First, I lured Sparda away from protecting you. Then I took the life of your mother leaving you alone. And lastly I made your brother my soulless pet obsessed with your destruction. It's funny how all your life the dead is all you had to comfort you. Now all that remains of your bloodline is what I make of it. I think, maybe, the savoir who failed humanity. ***grim chuckle*…**_

**_Sanctus (aka Vicar of Sparda):_**

_So foolish… your father must be disappointed in you. Without the order that I was going to bring the world, ***coughs***, it will surely fall into the hands of darkness. What I offered humanity you have damned. The paradise that could have united under Fortuna's rule will be cast out. But your undeniable death will insure evil take over this world…***coughs***. My evil…_

**_Arkham:_**

_I admit not being able to wield Sparda's power. But you couldn't even control your own. If I was born with the natural potential given to you as Sparda's son, my life would have not been as forfeit as it was. Yet you weren't the one who took my life you gave little Mary the will power she needed to finally pull the trigger. Bang, bang, bang…_

**_Sanctus continued…_**

_You thought it would end with the Savior. You damned fool, ***coughs*.** The very realm I wished to take hold over is where you sent me. So many beautiful creatures thrive here; even more magnificent than Sparda. They all have the thirst to purge humanity of their wickedness. And I have accepted the task of leading them. For power, ***coughs*,** power is the key to purity…_

**_Mundus continued…:_**

_Do you understand now? Humans will always be human. No demonic blood, not even that of Sparda's, could swell over your mortality. I shall live forever. The destiny of your lineage will be left to watch me envelope the world in darkness…_

**_Jester continued…_**

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang… You should have been there Dante. I never thought she was going to stop. Bang, bang, bang, ***dark laughter*.** And to think I wanted to walk her down the aisle. ***Dum, Dum, Dum-dum, Dum, Dum, Dum-dum*** Oh, but you didn't even know she loved you. So sad is love, her mother didn't even realize I was evil until I killed her ***dark cackling*.** Your death could be a good thing son-in-law, son of Sparda, son of a beep-beep-beep. Censors, I forgot I was at a funeral. But really I killed Mary's mother and Sparda's existence led to Eva's, or is it Trish now ***thinks about it*,** untimely death…_

**_Arkham continued…_**

_It's simple to say they you would have led to her death as well. Demon slaying, after all, isn't for children. She could hurt herself. And if she died you would be in a greater hell then you are. But don't worry, I'll return and take good care of her…_

**_Sanctus (as Diabolica) continued…_**

_Those you have slain in the name of Sparda will rise once more as my angelic court and we will make the world you've abandoned cry in agony. For the sins of the son humanity will suffer and the skies will rain blood and the earth roar with death. Dante, I will make certain this eternal life of the damned you've sentenced me to is carried to everyone you care for, all who lives you have saved and those who beg for your assistance in their time of need! I SHALL BE THE DEVIL YOU'VE MADE ME END THIS WORLD!!!_

**_Mundus continued…_**

_Such a waste… only if you were more like your father or Vergil… Maybe then I would have three generals worthy of ruling over earth with me. But killing your mother had an inverse take on you then it did my Nelo Angelo. Do you want to know why I killed her? She was an obstacle. The only claim Sparda had to his humanity. Why do you think he never came home? The father you loved and respected so much didn't care worth a damn about you… Vergil realized this truth. And this is why he lives to see your end…_

**_Jester/Arkham continued…_**

_Bang, Bang, Bang, ***dark cackling*.** The sound echoes in hell. Alas, that isn't the only phrase that constantly repeats here._

**_Sanctus continued…_**

_Even after death the lore of your exploits tramples over my distilled mind… ***coughs*…**_

**_Mundus continued…_**

_However, I will be ever more pleased to kill individually those who would chant your name; Dante. You, the son of Sparda…_

**_Jester continued…_**

_Bang… ***maniacal laughter***_


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: No ownership to Devil May Cry. This honor belongs to Capcom.**

* * *

_**Mesmerized**_

_The Eulogy of Dante – Part III_

_**Eva**__(thoughts before death):_

_He was often bashful, letting Vergil take the lead in their many exploits. Always a handful, he knew exactly what it took to get a job done. His sense of justice was admirable. He truly made a mother proud even though he constantly wanted to get into mischief. I would have given anything to protect him and Vergil. And I did…_

_**Sparda (aka The Legendary Dark Knight):**_

_My son, he's…_

_**Vergil (aka Dante's Brother):**_

_Dante…brother… You were never one to stand down, even when I was your opposition. You didn't fight with fear in your heart. Nor did you fight with hate. Instead you fought with understanding, reason and compassion. Her death is what separated us. For that I'm so…_

_**Sparda continued…**_

_Everything I wish I could have been. He tried to protect his family from evil when I wasn't able to. I shouldn't have placed such a burden on your shoulders. It was unfair. But regardless, you gained what no other was able to find. A balance…_

_**Eva**__(thoughts after death) __**continued…**_

_I'm amazed at the way he's handled himself. Dealing with the loss of his brother had to be difficult but he's no longer unbound to his heritage. He's learned to trust humanity again and even learned to understand demons. If Sparda was in his life things may have turned out different. Though, who knows for sure? We can only hope that Dante has a greater purpose…_

_**Sparda continued…**_

_To say that you're the heir to power is an understatement. You made your own destiny and so redefined what it meant to be a Sparda…_

_**Vergil (aka Nelo Angelo):**_

_What I wanted so dearly I gained just as depressingly. To come into the power that rivaled our father, I took the mantle my father left vacant. But that's not all I wanted. I needed to see her face again. I needed to see the face of that woman who foolishly gave her life for us. I felt that allowing Mundus' dark sorcery to embody my soul would hide my emotions. But fighting you, that made me realize how important my humanity was… how it still is…_

_**Sparda continued…**_

_What father out lives his child? Now the mortal I fell in love with and the children we had together are gone. I could have been there for them but I wasn't. Son, please forgive me…_

_**Eva continued…**_

_My fondest memories of you and your brother is when you would play with your father's pistols…_

_**Sparda continued…**_

_You would grab hold of Luce and Vergil quickly obtained Ombra…_

_**Eva continued…**_

_Your father would hold me in his arms while he shouted directions to you. Only children, you'd rather just have fun then hone your skills…_

_**Sparda continued…**_

_Your mother would lie in my arms laughing as you two ran innocently around playing gun tag. Luckily, the firearms where set to stun even though they still managed to knock you down. Yet like a true warrior, a true Sparda, you quickly got right back on your feet…_

_**Eva continued…**_

_We were happy then. I was happy. You, Vergil and your father were safe…_

_**Sparda continued…**_

_However, those peaceful times couldn't last forever…_

_**Eva & Sparda continued…**_

_Tell me if you heard this one… A demon walks into a shop claiming he's going conquer the earth. The man he's talking to is curious so he asks how… The demon replies, "I'm going to kill the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda." The man simply laughs… "And how do you expect to kill this man. If his father was legendary, what makes his son any less?" The demon can't help but brag… "I know what he looks like; platinum white hair, serine blue iced eyes and a sword. A sword as long as his body with demon's hilt…" The man turns around, revealing himself to the demon; having the platinum white hair and serine iced blue eyes the demon spoke of. The demon was startled but the man let t be known that he wanted to help… He asked the demon if he knew how to find the son of this legendary knight. He said, "No, do you?"_

_**Vergil (aka The Dark Slayer):**_

_Suddenly, the man unsheathed a large sword as long as his body with a demon's head on its hilt. With the tip of the blade directed at the demon's head, the man only had one thing left to say…_

_**Eva, Sparda & Vergil continued…**_

_JACKPOT!_


End file.
